emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2062 (12th March 1996)
Plot Zak decides to go to Ireland to win Nellie back. Ned notices £5 missing from his wallet. Jan admits that she took it to pay Viv back. Zoe sheepishly goes to see Frank. She tells him that she wants his blessing because it means the most to her. He gives her it. Jan is determined never to set foot in the post office again. Viv feels bad about the row, but Vic is unrepentant. Sean treats Kathy and Betty to champagne at breakfast as the gourmet evening was a success. Mandy receives a letter from Frank telling her that she has not been successful in getting the housekeeper job. She immediately thinks that Betty must have got it. Tina looks slightly guilty and tells Mandy that she is too good for the job anyway. Zak is packed and ready to go to Ireland. Sean asks Kathy out. Jack and Sarah are expecting the next load of bunk barn visitors - a city mission study group. Jack is not keen on having so many visitors, but Sarah says that they have to get established before the summer. Chris is astonished at the news of Zoe and Emma's marriage. He immediately thinks that Emma must be after the Tate money, but Frank thinks that Zoe is happier than she has been for a long time and that is good enough for him. Mandy walks Zak to the bus stop. He gives her some money to make the place look nice for Nellie's return and to give the boys a good meal. Linda is having a driving lesson. She is rather preoccupied about Viv and Biff has to encourage her to concentrate. Vic is upset to see a report about Viv and Terry getting through to the North Yorkshire Modern Dance final where they are referred to as husband and wife. Vic implies that Terry is not exactly all man in wanting to dance. Linda storms into the post office and demands an explanation from Viv about her treatment of Jan. They end up rowing and Viv bars the Glovers from the shop. Mandy tells Butch and Sam that their dad has gone to Ireland to fetch Nellie. Sam is upset. He thinks that he has been deserted by both his parents. Dave and Kim are enjoying a cosy moment in the living room at Home Farm. This is interrupted when Frank shows the new housekeeper round. Tina immediately annoys Kim when she criticises the decor. Frank gives her authority to run the house as she wants. Dave hints that she cannot be trusted. Terry notices that Viv is preoccupied. He tells her that if there is anything he can do, she only has to ask. Chris tries to put Tina in her place, but she gets the better of him. She is rather worried when Frank mentions that he expects her to cook his meal that evening. Jan is offended when Sarah offers her a job cleaning the barn. She claims that she doesn't want the money that badly. Betty is thoroughly put out to hear that Tina is the new Home Farm housekeeper. Seth is thinking of retiring from his job as gamekeeper. Mandy already knows that Tina got the job. Tina admits that she feels out of her depth and that she cannot cook. Mandy offers to teach her. Tina has a better idea - she pays Mandy to do the cooking. Frank goes to see Emma and asks why she has suddenly decided on the blessing. He has been brooding on what Chris said to him and is convinced that she is after the Tate money. He offers her a bank cheque to leave. She throws him out just as Zoe arrives home. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Martin Ryder - Richard Sinnot *Darryl - Andrew Knott *Wayne - Thomas Irwin Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Office, sitting room and hallway *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Bunk barn and farmhouse kitchen *Unknown woodland *Unknown road *Village Hall - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes